"Vengeance"
The "Vengeance" is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 10|capacity = 1 (max 9)|mobility = *120 *8 (weight)|cost = 80 |level_required = 32}} Appearance *It is a bazooka similar to Apocalypse but with different texture. Strategy It has insane damage, very low rate of fire, poor capacity and good mobility. Tips *Use this weapon to severely damage or even kill large groups of players. In one to two shots, most players will have 1 heart left, or they will be dead. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Use this weapon in close to medium range due to this having a slow bullet travel time. *Try to avoid being hit by snipers, so keep on strafing whilst killing players. *Use this against weakened players to save ammo and easy kills. *Run with a fast mobility weapon then fire once encountering a close to medium ranged player. *Try to save as much ammo as possible and/or picking up as many ammo packs as you can due to its poor ammo capacity. *This weapon can be also used for taking down Jetpack users. *The rockets CANNOT be shot down by firing at them, so use this as your advantage. Counters *Try to attack them with a melee weapon, so they will kill themselves with the gun if they attack you from point blank range. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack the user while they are reloading or after they fire the weapon. *Staying airborne reduces the risk of getting hit by the lethal projectiles, but watch out for solid objects as the user will take advantage of the weapon's large area damage. *Keep strafing well (because of its blast radius) until the user wastes ammunition, but of course, kill them at the time they are trying to kill you. *Attack its user as they are reloading it. *If killed by one by a user who is hiding, use the KillCam to find their location. *This weapon's rocket does NOT have health, so shooting it won't do anything. *Move away from the rocket while taking sharp turns and repeatedly hopping. *If you really don't want to see it at all try a close range map like Pool Party (PG3D) as the Judge may suffer in close range. *The attack from one of the walls in Pool Party to you is 8 small blocks so you should get out of it. *Use a low weight weapon like the Chainsaw. The judge missile will not hit you due to its moderately slow speed. *If you are unable to outmaneuver the rockets try to stay in a very tight space, just enough for you to barely fit is ideal. *It has very low ammo so stay out of the way by flanking or hiding until they run out if you can't outmaneuver the rockets. Firing sound *Judge's VS Apocalypse *Advantages **Higher damage. **Higher mobility. **Has 8X scope. **Has homing missile attribute. *Neutral **One ammo. **Same fire rate. *Disadvantages **Expensive. Trivia *The gun is based on the AT4 Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher. *This is similar to Apocalypse, but has homing missile attribute and an 8X scope. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Homing Missile Category:Homing missile Category:Area damage Category:Area Category:Scoped Category:Clan Weapons